The Heiress and the Gentleman
by Tristan Darkwood
Summary: When murders strike the rich and famous in Arizona, the last Heiress comes face to face with death.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be here. In this bar, alone. Not with what has been going on these past few months. Scottsdale, Arizona has been put on the map with the killings. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am the heiress to my father's empire. He owns several hotels and businesses around the state. I am in one of the hotels tonight, enjoying a drink in the bar. No one here seems to recognize me. That's good. I don't feel like being bothered tonight.

"Can I get you anything else Miss Swan?" The bartender's question brings me back from my thoughts. The bartender is Jacob Black. He is a kind man. Well young man is more like it. Jacob and I had a sort of friendship if you wanted to call it that.

"Yes Jake, I think I will take one more." He gives me a small nod and goes to making my next drink. I usually take a few glasses of wine, but tonight rum and coke was on the agenda. I felt like something a bit stronger. Two other heiresses and friends of mine had been murdered. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They had been found in their homes, strangled.

Their funerals had been extravagant to say the least. I did miss them. The killer was still on the loose. It was extremely dangerous for me to be out like this. All alone. But I was in one of my father's hotels. The largest in fact. I felt safe enough.

"Here you are Miss Swan." Jacob hands me my drink.

"How many times have I told you that you may call me Bella."

"Not enough." He says coolly with a slight smile. He returns to helping the other guests and I am once again left alone to my thoughts. I sat there a bit more, staring deeply into my glass. Letting my mind wander wherever it may want to go. Though every time it wanders back to the murders.

Then I felt eyes on me. I looked up and scanned the room to see who was watching me. A very handsome man was watching me from a table in the far corner of the room. I looked back at him and find that I could not remove my eyes from his gaze. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way across the great room to join me at the bar.

"I'm sorry for staring, but your beauty is breathtaking." I felt myself become flushed and lowered my eyes back down to my drink. I didn't know what to make of this stranger.

He was very good looking and dressed in a way that let me know he came from money. His hazel eyes were kind and gentle. He gave me a slight crooked smile that made me melt inside.

"I'm Edward Mason." He said. His voice was like velvet. My mind went numb and I could no longer seem to find me voice. I sat there for a moment and tried to remember what was the proper thing to say next.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said with a shaky voice.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella." He extended his hand. I took it in mine to return the gesture. He grip was firm, and his skin was as smooth as marble.

"You wouldn't happen to be _the _Isabella Swan?" He knew who I was. Great. Another person who most likely just wanted my money.

"I suppose I am." I said in a voice that sounded indifferent. I didn't want him to think I had any interest in continuing this conversation any further. He was just one of many other men who saw me as a ticket away from their problems.

"I thought it may have been you. I've seen you on T.V." Great. He was one of those guys. I had to think and think fast. I wanted him gone. Or did I? I was a little taken with him. There was something that seemed to radiate of his body. I wanted him closer to me and as far as possible at the same time.

"May I buy you another drink Miss Swan?" His sweet breath struck me in the face. My mind became a fuzzy mess once again.

"You may Mr. Mason, but please call me Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward bought me a few drinks, and I began to cozy up to him. He seemed nice enough. He was very charming, handsome, and charismatic. I found myself slipping slowly under his spell.

We moved from the bar to his table in the corner. The bar was nearly empty at this time. The isolation and quiet let us dive deeper into our conversations. Our talk was quiet and slow, letting each other immerse ourselves completely in each other.

I felt great when I was near him, listening to his velvety voice, letting it wash over my entire being.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" Jacob was standing at our table now. He seemed to be very uneasy. He was eyeing Edward with such intensity it made me recoil a bit.

"Yes. What's up Jake?"

"The bar is closed. I'm sorry but I've been asked to have everyone remove themselves from the room."

Was it really that late already? I had completely lost track of time. Sitting here with him, it seemed like time had stopped. My heart began to race. I didn't want our time to end. I was enjoying myself so much with Edward, I wanted it to continue forever. He seemed to pick up on my panic.

"I have a room upstairs if you would like to continue talking." His voice was so inviting. I made sure I kept my composure though. I didn't want him getting the impression that I was desperate.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." I slowly rose from my chair and he followed. As we were leaving Jake called my name from the bar and signaled me over. I gave Edward a look that let him know that I would be with him shortly and made my way to the bar.

"Yes Jake?" He lowered his gaze from mine, seeming too timid to make eye contact.

"Miss Swan.."

"Jake, how many times must I insist that you call me Bella?"

"I'm sorry. Bella, do you really think it's safe to be going off with him like that? Especially with the murders?

He had a point. For all I knew, Edward could be this mysterious killer. I mean after all, I was the last of the heiresses. I thought for a moment. He didn't seem evil, he was too kind and gentle. Plus, I was in a crowded hotel. Any danger and a good scream could alert people to my help. I was very intrigued by Edward, and I wanted to get to know him more.

"I'll be fine Jake. He's the son of an old friend of my father's. Everything's ok. You have a good night Jacob. And remember. Call me Bella." The lie slipped easily from my lips. I turned and left him as he was to rejoin Edward in the lobby.

"Understood. You have a good night too, Bella."


End file.
